


take care of you

by radicallyred



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, steve rogers is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: “You’re going gray,” Steve points out from where he’s perched on the counter in the kitchen. He’s sipping a cup of coffee and absentmindedly swinging his legs, heels hitting the cabinets with a soft, rhythmic thud. Tony involuntarily and self-consciously reaches up to where his hair is hanging in his face and fingers a tuft.





	take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fluffy piece I wrote in creative writing while we watched a movie about the life of a plastic bag

“You’re going gray,” Steve points out from where he’s perched on the counter in the kitchen. He’s sipping a cup of coffee and absentmindedly swinging his legs, heels hitting the cabinets with a soft, rhythmic thud. Tony involuntarily and self-consciously reaches up to where his hair is hanging in his face and fingers a tuft. 

Yes, he was going gray, a fact that he was deafeningly aware of. 

“Well, I am in my forties.” He says with a defeated sigh. “But you’re one to talk, love handles?” Tony smirks, pointing the spatula at Steve’s bare stomach. Sure enough, he had gotten a little pudgier around the hips. Steve blushes but otherwise ignores the jab. 

“Whatever. Just more of me to love.” He jokes, smirking at Tony over the rim of his cup, the smirk that never fails to make Tony’s heart flutter in his chest. Tony just chuckles and flips the pancakes in front of him. Steve sighs, setting the mug on the counter beside him. 

“Why’s it always so fucking cold in here?” He asks shrugging on the hoodie-- _his_ hoodie, thank you very much--Tony had discarded before he began to cook. Tony raised an eyebrow, looking at his appearance and back to Steve’s. 

“Stevie, it’s January and you don’t have a shirt on. I don’t think the real problem is the heat or lack thereof.” Steve hops off the counter and presses his cold nose to Tony’s neck, making the man squeal. 

“Stop pretending you don’t like it when I don’t have clothes on.” Steve murmurs, taking his ear gently between his teeth. Before Tony can do anything about it, Peter comes out of his bedroom, bed head sticking in all directions. 

“G’morning.” Peter yawns. “Dad, it’s freezing in here.” Steve wraps himself around Peter, and dramatically shivers, rubbing his hands up and down Peter's arms. 

“Yeah. Turn up the heat before we freeze to death.” Steve teases. Tony chuffs and moves to adjust the thermostat. 

“Okay, okay. Heat is turned up. Happy?” Tony turns around and his heart stutters. Peter is leaning drowsily into Steve’s side, eyes closed, hands gripping the soft fabric of the sweatshirt. Steve has one arm tugging Peter to his side, the other rubbing Peter’s hair. Blue eyes meet brown and Steve melts, a dopey smile stretching across his face. 

“So happy.” He murmurs, smiling widely at Tony. Tony smiles back, winking at him, before Steve nudges the teen.

“C’mon, Pete. Let’s get some warm food in our bodies before your dad tries to freeze us out again.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
